


Clueless

by yuume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume/pseuds/yuume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An obsessive and jealous Levi seducing an innocent clueless Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt.
> 
> You can also find this on rivialle-heichou.tumblr

He always knew Eren was kinda slow. From the moment he decided to scream, “PUT ALL YOUR BETS ON ME” during his hearing in the capital, he knew this shitty little brat wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed. But it seems like he underestimated the extend of Eren’s stupidity.

Ever since that failed expedition to Shiganshina, which resulted in him twisting his ankle, Levi had more time to himself. He had more time to oversee the new members of the survey corp. In fact it was during this period, he started noticing just how close Eren and Mikasa were. 

And it bothered him.

Just who the fuck does Mikasa think she is? Was she his fucking mother? No. His girlfriend? Fuck no. So why does she always have to take it upon herself to clean up after his mess?

There’s a crumb on his mouth, she wipes it off. 

He trips, she’s there telling him ‘it’s okay’

He fucking cuts Eren out from his titan form, and that fucking girl is the one holding him? Are you kidding me?  _HE_ cut Eren out,  _HE_ should be the one to hold him.

However, even though all these little things that Mikasa does for Eren, pissed him off. Nothing angered him more than seeing Eren  _enjoying_ being pampered by her.

So…like any sane man, he made it his duty to separate Eren and Mikasa. He was going to make damn sure that Eren  _understood_ his feelings.

And thus began his tumultuous journey in seducing the idiot named Eren Jaeger.

 

.

.

.

Attempt one. 

Date: March 3

Location: Infirmary 

_________________________

It was a few days after the female titan and Eren destroyed a good chunk of the capital, and while all the survey corp members had to go in for a hearing with the military police. Levi took this as the perfect opportunity.

He strolled into the room that Eren was resting in, wearing nothing but his cleaning uniform and broom. 

After all anyone would be turned on by cleanliness…right?

Locking the door behind him, he strode over to the foot of Eren’s bed.

“Heichou!” Eren quickly shot up from his bed, fixing his shirt he straightened up. “I’m sorry for this mess.”

Bringing a finger to his lips, Levi shushed the younger male. “Just shut up and watch me.”

Eren blinked, slightly confused by the preposition but nonetheless remained silent.

Slamming the broom down on the ground, Levi lowered himself down on it. Rubbing his crotch against the wooden handle. Spinning around, so that his ass was now facing Eren, he hoisted it up into air and shook.

“Do you like what you see, Eren?” Levi asked as he continued to twerk, while running a tongue up the top bit of the broom handle.

“Is this a new form of dancing, Heichou?” 

Stopped his movements, he turned to face the curious younger male. Was he not aroused? Levi blinked. He was sure that his movements were practiced to perfection. So how was he not aroused?

“If it is a new dance move, it looks weird.” Eren continued, the innocent look not leaving his face. “No offense heichou.”

Attempt number one: Seduce Eren with erotic dancing…was a failure.

___________________________________________________________________

Attempt two.

Date: March 9

Location: Survey corp meeting room

___________________________________

After those tediously long four days of investigation by the military police, the survey corp was final reinstated.

Erwin had spend a whole morning going over the plan for their next expedition, and by the time he was finally finished, the newest members of the corp looked half dead with all this new information crammed into their heads.

Slowly trudging out of the meeting room, Levi stopped Eren.

“I want to show you something.” He said as he motioned for Eren to take a seat.

“Another dance move?” Eren smiled, as he blinked with his wide doe-y green eyes. Looking expectantly at Levi.

“No.” Levi gritted, clearly not wanting to be reminded by his first failed attempt. “Just…watch.”

Nodding, Eren placed his hands on his lap and stared up at the older male eagerly. 

Taking in a deep breath, Levi ran a hand through his hair. Slowly he took of his beige jacket. Twirling it around over his head, he tossed it at Eren. Who looked slightly stunned when the item hit him in the face.

“Heichou?”

Shushing Eren again, Levi took off the white scarf and tossed it aside.  

Walking over to Eren, he ran his hand across the younger male’s face, and in one smooth motion, he set himself down on top of his lap.

Almost in a sensual manner, Levi unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt, effectively exposing his chest to Eren. Smirking when he saw the younger male blush.

His plan was working!

Licking his index finger, he slowly trailed it down his naked chest.

“Do you like what you see?” Levi drawl out in his normal baritone voice.

Stilling blushing, Eren quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Levi. 

“Careful Heichou. It’s chilly down here.”

Attempt two-seduce Eren by stripping…was a failure.

___________________________________________________________________

Attempt three

Date: March 14

Location: Eren’s room

________________________________

After two failed attempts at trying to get this shitty ass brat to understand his god damn intentions, Levi was running low on patience.

Deciding to go with the probably the most embarrassing but most obvious route, Levi set his third attempt in motion.

Taking this opportunity while Eren was out getting food, Levi stripped out of all his clothing and neatly folded it on a nearby chair. Checking himself once over, he made sure that he was nice and clean.

Walking over to the bed, he laid down, trying to find the most seductive position.

Spreading his arms out over his head, he crossed his legs. 

“Tch, it’s not seductive enough.” Levi muttered to himself as he stared down. Rolling over, he grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it between his legs, as he sat up. 

Now this position was to awkward looking. 

Tossing the pillow aside, he leaned to his side. Supporting his chin with one hand and stretched his legs out, he waited for Eren. If he recalled properly, this position was so named ‘draw me like one of your french girls’, which he found completely ludicrous, because french girls looked nothing like position.

.

.

After a good 10 minutes of waiting, he finally heard the bed room door creak open. 

A startled looking Eren walked in. His pale face was five shades redder, as he clamped one of his hands over his mouth.

“Heichou.” His voice came out an octave higher. “What are you doing?”

Saying nothing, Levi patted the empty space one the bed in an inviting fashion.

“Are you tired? Do you want to sleep..because you’re welcomed to use my bed.” Eren said as the blush on his face darkened. “Though…I never pegged Heichou to be the kind to sleep commando.”

Levi blinked. Was this brat  _this_ dense? How much more fucking clearer could he have made this? Letting out a growl, he pushed himself off the bed and stormed pass Eren. Placing his hand on the door knob, he turned it but not before shouting at the younger male.

“I fucking like you, can’t you see?! That’s why I keep doing these damn embarrassing things around you!”


End file.
